


Realization

by DharkApparition



Category: Supernaural, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to lose everything to gain even more. Supernatural/X-men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Prompt: SPN/X-Men - thanks, gift, love, smile  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sometimes you have to lose everything to gain even more.  
Characters: Mystique, Sam Winchester, mention of Magneto  
Pairing: Sam/Mystique  
Warnings/Spoilers: X-Men 3. Vague inference of character death.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Four drabbles and a ficlet to end it because I couldn’t work the last bit into drabbles.

Schmoop alert.

  
1.  
A cloud of danger surrounded him as he stalked across the bar toward her. He smelled of power and lust and menace and a trace of sulfur. It was an interesting contrast to his fresh college boy winsomeness. She watched the muscles bunch under the shirt he wore and heat flushed over her body. She wasn’t entirely sure she liked that he could affect her so strongly. Previously, only Wolverine had incited such a potent attraction. When he stopped at her table, she got the distinct impression he could see through her natural camouflage. A dimple peeked as he smiled.

2.  
Her face was impassive, but she knew when his smile widened into a grin, she had failed to mask the heat in her eyes. He sat down without invitation and leaned in with a smirk when her gaze was drawn to the strength in his bare forearms.

“I’m Sam.” His voice vibrated through her and she barely checked the shudder of arousal as it shot through her. “What’s your name pretty lady?”

“Raven.” The pheromones from her involuntary lust filled the air. Looks like her body had made the decision for her. ‘Dammit.’

They were in her room within minutes.

3.  
It was the first time she had felt physically overwhelmed by a man and the hint of danger only added to her excitement.

“Let me see you, all of you… please.”

The command in his voice was obvious and she smirked at the thought of his startled response.

She stood before him in all of her glory and his eyes flashed black before returning to their original green.

“Tell me your real name.” His eyes devoured her and she felt as if she had been allowed to open a Christmas gift early.

“Mystique.”

No more words were uttered.

4.  
The dawn brought thanks as Mystique woke to find him gone and the neighbor dead; the room painted in blood a grim testament to her brush with mortality.

Eric forgave her indiscretion as he understood her body’s needs. Nine months later, he cursed the inconvenience. Furious at herself for carelessness and him for his callousness, she found a safe haven for Madeline. Passwords were exchanged and promises made for her return when it was safe.

No longer Mystique. Now only Raven Darkholme, slave to the frailty of humanity. At least she wasn’t the only one. Claimed inheritance became a retreat.

  
End

The child’s mutant abilities emerged at two years and Raven was thankful for the remoteness of their home. Madeline’s tantrums could be devastating and the results were difficult to hide. It was only a matter of when, not if; someone would come to investigate.

She truly didn’t expect to find him on her porch. The air of danger was gone, as was the scent of sulfur; it had been replaced by a weary sorrow and that was the only thing that halted her attempt to escape. Madeline squealed and clapped her hands; reaching for him as if she knew him already. Raven was forced to set her daughter down and watch as she made a beeline for Sam. The shock on his face was replaced by joy as the toddler practically ran to him and he scooped her into his long arms.

Raven approached him cautiously. She knew Madeline would protect her if he was a true threat and the look in his eyes made things quiver that had been dormant for a long time.

“I thought you were a dream.” Though his demeanor was different, his voice still affected her and she wondered at the pounding of her heart. She had questions for him and Raven hoped he could answer them.

She gestured to the babbling brunette in his arms. “Real as can be.”

She saw the memories as they flashed through his eyes.

Confusion crossed his face. “Did you take the cure?” His eyes widened and then his expression turned thunderous. “They shot you with it didn’t they?” Her lowered eyes and silent nod was his only answer and the ground shook for a moment. Raven’s eyes flew up to see Madeline cupping his face in her chubby hands and staring into his eyes.

“Dada here. Stay here. ‘kay?”

Sam rested his forehead on hers and sighed, a tear tracing down his stubbled cheek. He looked up into Raven’s eyes. “Okay.” The little girl squealed and laughed and he couldn’t help but smile in response. His eyes were gleaming and Raven was finally able to understand the strange feeling coursing through her body. Its answer was a glimmer running through the green of his gaze and she marveled at this feeling she hadn’t been able to understand; even though it smashed through her after Madeline’s birth.

In all of the years she had given him, not even Eric had offered her this… For the first time in her life, Raven Darkholme knew love.


End file.
